ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Other Promise's
They came out of the Portal and they saw the Castle and a heart shaped moon Shoutmon: Impmon said that our partners in the dungeon. Fuyunyan: Well, let's go! Hackmon and Fuyunyan went off and our Heroes went off to follow him, and then Jibanyan and his friends has been blocked from the Nobodies Jibanyan: Shoutmon! USApyon: Gumdramon! Komasan: Damemon! Shoutmon: Guys! Then everything have stopped and they saw 3 black coated person with a Sword, Rod and Shield Shoutmon: Swords!? Gumdramon: Rods!? Damemon: Shields!? They began to fight and they are in 3 Station of Awakening Shoutmon: Who are you? ????: Someone from the dark. Meanwhile Gumdramon: You can't be Dracmon. ????: Dracmon? Me and my friends defeated them. Gumdramon: What? Meanwhile ????: Tell me... Tell me why he picked you? They are fighting and the black coated person saw Damemon's station of Awakening ????: I get it. They are fighting and Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon drop their Shield, Rings and Sword, they're gonna get it, but three Black Coated Person stop them, They know what they must do. Then the Shield, Rings and Sword has disappeared ????: What the? ???? 2: huh? ??? 3: Where did it? Then They slash them and it was Veemon, Dorumon and Hawkmon Flashback Veemon and his friends is looking at the mansion and then Apocalymon appeared Apocalymon: You seek for answer. You feel nothing. Nothing is real. I can give you purpose. Veemon: Veemon. Hawkmon: Hawkmon. Dorumon: Dorumon. Apocalymon: I see. Welcome to the Organization Digimon. Years ago They were sitting at the Tower Impmonn: Looks like you finally awake. Veemon: Impmon. Impmon: Or, maybe I have it wrong. Might be time to sleep. Soon, we won't be able to talk like this anymore. Veemon: Does this mean.... it's time for us to go back to where we belong? Impmon. You know I've been thinking about something Taiga and his Friends said. Guys, are you really sure that you don't have a heart? Is it possible that we ALL have one? You, me and them... Or is that just wishful thinking? Dorumon: I don't know. I can't... just look inside. Impmon: Well, I guess not. Hawkmon: But I feel, if there is working in there- inside us then we can feel it, can we? And if so... Who am I kidding, I don't know why. Impmon: Come on, don't leave me hanging for this. Veemon: Shoutmon and his friends will find the answer we're looking for. I know he will. Because Shoutmon is me. Dorumon: Gumdramon was also me. Hawkmon: Even Damemon is, he's me too. Impmon: True enough. He give them an Ice Cream Veemon: Thank you. Impmon: Yeesh, I miss the old times. Still got it memorised? The day we met, when you and your friends work with us you guys and I sat right here and watching the sunset. Dorumon: Yes. This town is home. Me, my friends even Gabumon and the others. We shared a lot of Adventures. Impmonn: You see them again. I know you will. Hawkmon: We know. Well, we better go, Damemon and the others are waiting for us. Impmon: I know, they will. (He eat the Ice Cream) Man, this is salty. Then Veemon, Dorumon and Hawkmon are disappeared into light Veemon: We'll be back soon. Impmon: Yeah. You will. He got single tear coming from his eye Back to Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon They take off their hood and said to Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon Veemon: You make a great others. Then they has been teleported back to here Shoutmon: You make a great others. Whisper: Are you okay? Gumdramon: We're fine... and what happen? Jibanyan: We were fight those Nobodies and you, Gumdramon and Damemon disappear. Gumdramon: I see. They said... They defeat Dracmon and his friends. USApyon: Who? Damemon: Don't know. But a Digimon is. Whisper: But, nobody could defeat them. Shoutmon: What? How come? Whisper: Well, they tricked you. Those Digimon who looks like a rookie likes to play pranks on Every Digimon. I guess, they just fooled you all. Jibanyan: And after that, we didn't saw them. You must be tired, nyan. Whisper: Come on, let's get to Castle right now. Shoutmon: Sure. USApyon: Let's go. They went to the Castle Category:Cutscenes